Une princesse en cage
by Angelica R
Summary: [1x18 4x20] Regina étouffe, enfermée comme elle est dans cette prison dorée qui devrait lui apporter le bonheur. Mais tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le regard mort de Daniel, et peu à peu elle se sent sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire. Pensées et sentiments de Regina après la mort de Daniel. StableQueen. Mention de relation forcée (Léopold/Regina)


Une princesse en cage.

[1x18 + 4x20] Regina étouffe, enfermée comme elle est dans cette prison dorée qui devrait lui apporter le bonheur. Mais tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le regard mort de Daniel, et peu à peu elle se sent sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire. Pensées et sentiments de Regina après la mort de Daniel. StableQueen. Mention de relation forcée (Léopold/Regina)

On ne peut pas mourir d'amour cela Regina l'a expérimenté, à son corps défendant. On peut mourir pour l'amour, cela elle le sait, parce que c'est pour que leur histoire puisse être réel que son palefrenier avait été tué par Cora.

Daniel a eu le cœur arraché, et Regina n'est pas morte, elle ne s'est pas écroulée malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle n'est pas morte d'amour, malgré tout le désir qu'elle aurait pu formuler à cet égard elle a perdu sa fin heureuse, et elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut respirer encore.

La douleur l'enserre, et sa respiration se coupe, mais d'une certaine manière ce qu'a fait sa mère n'est pas le pire. Cora a dit qu'elle avait fait cela pour son bien, que sa fin heureuse ne pouvait être que le pouvoir, et aussi que l'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse.

Regina ne pense pas que c'est vrai, du moins pas encore.

 _§§§§_

Avant même la mort de Daniel, elle est prisonnière, de sa mère, de son statut de princesse sa mère l'a mise en cage bien avant sa naissance et parvenir à s'en extraire risque d'être difficile, cela Regina l'a toujours su.

Mais maintenant, alors que sa promesse de liberté a été réduite en poussière sous ses yeux par la personne qu'elle craint et en même temps aime le plus (avec son père et Daniel), que pourrait-elle bien espérer d'autre que le malheur ?

Et peut-être, peut-être que s'il n'y avait eu que cela, elle aurait pu s'en sortir et ne pas se voir s'écrouler comme elle le fait alors sauf qu'il va y avoir un mariage, et tout ce qui va se passer désormais est la faute de Snow White, parce cette fichue princesse n'a pas réussi à se taire ( _et c'est sciemment qu'elle occulte la manipulation dont a fait preuve sa mère, même si elle sait parfaitement que c'est le genre de celle-ci, parce Cora n'a jamais su agir de façon normale et humaine avec les gens_ ).

Son souffle se coupe alors qu'elle réalise que Snow White, _Snow White_ , dont elle a sauvé la vie et qu'elle commence à considérer comme une amie l'a trahie et vendue à sa _mère_. La jeune princesse n'a aucune idée des conséquences de son acte elle n'a pas seulement détruit le bonheur de Regina. C'est elle qui en réalité l'a mise en cage et l'a privée de cette liberté qu'elle désirait tant.

Elle pourrait parler, elle _devrait_ parler, hurler sur Snow juste pour avoir le plaisir et la force de dire à quelqu'un que ce mariage est une mascarade et que la princesse n'a rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, et si ce n'était pas Cora le monstre de l'histoire, alors peut-être que la future reine ne reporterait pas la faute sur elle. Sauf que Cora est sa mère, et malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer même si ça ne l'empêche pas de l'envoyer dans cet autre monde, c'est un fait établi ( _et ça ne l'empêchera pas plus tard, avant la malédiction d'envoyer ce pirate pour la tuer, parce que l'amour est une faiblesse et qu'emmener sa mère dans ce monde sera beaucoup trop dure pour elle à supporter_ ).

Etonnement elle ne fuit pas, elle reste et finalement le mariage a lieu contre son gré et elle voudrait sincèrement pouvoir dire non. Au final, elle dit oui, et personne ne semble remarquer combien elle est malheureuse, ni qu'elle retient avec difficulté un profond sentiment de nausée. Snow White sourit, innocente et pour la première fois, la jeune reine rêve de pouvoir lui arracher le cœur.

 _§§§§_

Les semaines suivants la mort de Daniel, elle ne dormit pas ou du moins très peu des cauchemars l'en empêchaient. Elle revoyait la scène, chaque nuit ou presque, le cœur de Daniel, rouge et battant dans le creux de la main de sa mère. Son cœur, réduit en poussière, et surtout ses yeux, vides. Son regard sans vie, sans _rien_ et son corps froid, et mort et elle ne peut pas s'enlever ces images de la tête. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, d'autres finiront très vite par prendre une grande place dans son esprit.

Sa nuit de noce avec le souverain est atroce mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Elle est vierge, Daniel et elle n'ont pas eu le temps ni même l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit ou d'aller très loin, ils n'en ont pas réellement eu le droit, et sa première fois n'est pas une réussite. Le roi vient en elle dans des va et vient réguliers et rapides, beaucoup trop rapides et Regina voudrait hurler, à cause de la douleur mais à la place elle se mort la langue, si fort que le sang finit par couler. Léopold ne se rend compte de rien. C'est une expérience désastreuse, qui par chance pour elle ne se renouvellera pas après cela, le roi ayant « effectué son devoir » il ne la touchera plus.

Malgré le caractère exceptionnelle de cette seule fois, Regina ne peut que considérer cet acte comme un viol mais elle sait que si elle en parlait à n'importe, rien ne changerait, parce que personne ne dirait rien. Et cela la révolte de savoir cela, que beaucoup dans leur âme et conscience savent que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait et aient laissé faire cela ( _peut-être que sa haine grandit également en partie à cause de cela_ ).

Elle ne tombe pas enceinte, et elle s'en réjoui ( _et plus tard elle veillera à ce que cela n'arrive jamais_ ) parce qu'elle ne voit pas comment elle pourrait être une bonne mère, avec l'exemple qu'elle a eu. Elle ne voit pas non plus comment un enfant né d'une union en partie forcée pourra s'épanouir et s'accomplir dans de bonnes conditions ( _elle s'inspire de son propre exemple parce qu'elle sait que s'il n'y avait pas eu son père, elle aurait sûrement sombré beaucoup plus rapidement_ ).

Elle est toujours en cage, et elle se sent tomber, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément avec en plus de cela Rumplestiltskin qui lui promet le pouvoir et la liberté par l'apprentissage de la magie. Malgré sa réticence première, elle est finalement emportée par cette volonté qui grandit en elle de parvenir à se sortir de sa situation. Et au final, cette dernière a quelque peu changé et elle ne supporte plus cette vie ( _et tout explosera plus tard quand elle révèlera sa colère et sa haine au grand jour en tuant son mari qu'elle hait tant_ ).

Elle n'était avant qu'une princesse en cage désormais elle est devenue une reine de façade.

Elle n'est pas sure que ce statut lui plaise plus que le précédent, parce qu'elle est toujours seule. Parce que la liberté pour laquelle elle s'est tant battue autrefois ne sera jamais à elle.

A moins qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable pour la posséder…


End file.
